Try to Understand
by It-Takes-Two
Summary: A Namora piece, a glimps into who Sora is. A view of how much he helps Namine.
1. How it Begins

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters in the story. I wrote this story for apjon, but this is as far as it got, if you like it enough I will finish it but for now. Ta da!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

(Whats wrong with me?) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

(Why do I feel like this?) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

(I'm goin' crazy now) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

I can't lay here any longer! I have to get up! I look to my windowsill where my Tigger alarm clock sits and watch the numbers change from 5:59 to 6:00, before throwing off my covers. I bound over the mounds of whatever that cover my floor and make it to my closet without breaking anything, I think… I reach out to grab my favorite red shorts but then I remember that it snowed yesterday and reluctantly pull out a pair of white cargo pants instead. Next, I grab my orange Destiny Island High hoodie and a black tank top. I make my way to my bathroom.

I know what your thinking, what kind of highschooler has a Tigger alarm clock? Well I do. And eventually that will make perfect sense to you, because that's the way I, Sora work. Keep an open mind and don't question what happens from now on, just go with it.

A chocolate brown spike flops in front of my face as I go down the stairs, I flop it back into place wishing my hair dried faster. Turning into the kitchen, I open the dishwasher grabbing a bowl and a spoon before bumping it closed with my hip. I reach up to snatch the box of Lucky Charms from above the fridge once I have the magically delicious treat I pop open the freezer getting some vanilla ice cream. I sit on a stool by the island with my breakfast in front of me and glance up as the clock hits 6:15.

It is 6:30 and I have been extremely bored for the past ten minutes. I have realized that no one here is going to get up. I can't call Riku because he stayed overnight at the hospital with his dad, who hates me. I rack my mind trying to come up with someone who would be pleasant at this time of day. Namine! I make sure my cell phone and keys are in my pocket, slide on my shoes and slip out the door.

When I say no one here is going to get up I am referring to my very much non-morning people brothers. Cloud and Roxas, you can meet them later. And Riku well he is my best friend of course.

Saturday mornings Namine visits the nursing home to draw caricatures of the elderly, or taking requests from them. She just shines when she is with them, happy to be making a difference in their lives. I go with her sometimes because the old ladies love me, so I am sure today won't be any different. The Thunderbird had some trouble starting since it's been cold, by the time I got to the nursing home it was 7:10. The receptionist lady gave me my pass and I was on my way to the activity room.

Apparently old ladies like cute, bubbly, teenage boys, who would have guessed? And Namine is not really the caricature type, just so you know she paints wonderful places.

When I arrived in the activity room something was amiss. I found Namine crying, one of the nurses told me her grandmother hadn't shown up when Namine arrived. Another nurse had been sent to check on her and returned with the news that Namine's grandmother had passed. The nurse offered her sympathies, nodding I went to Namine's side to coo and comfort her. I put my arm around her shoulder and let her cry onto mine. "I am so sorry Nam, so sorry." I whisper into her sweet smelling blonde hair. I rub circles onto her back, my touch as soft as the light pink cashmere sweater she wore.

Namine was extremely close to her grandmother, she didn't really have anyone else. Namines' parents moved to England a few years back, but Namine was allowed to stay here to finish school. Namine normally stuck to drawing and painting her landscapes, she was never very social. Regardless she was one of the kindest people I have ever met. She lives with Merlin, our very own Jedi Master… his intelligence and power has no known boundary. Or at least that's what I believe… This was going to be hard on her for sure.

It was 12:00 before I could coax Namine off of the couch and away from the nursing home. We didn't need to stay, the nursing home took care of everything, but it took time before Namine was ready to move. I had already informed our friends and family of the news and told them all she was not ready for company, but that I was taking care of her. I assured them all they didn't have to worry, I had it covered. Namine was now in the Thunderbird and we were on our way to Arby's.

Curly fries make everything better, they really do. Although Namine had only eaten a few and barely touched her Jamoca shake. There was color returning to her face and she choked out sobs less and less. She had amazing strength, she was going to be okay.

It was 3:00 the first time Namine and I shared a kiss. We were at my house because Namine didn't want to be alone. I warned her that I was pretty sure everyone was going to be home but she still wanted to come over. Everyone was home, more then the normal everyone. Cloud, my older brother, our guardian had Leon over and they were having a Super Smash Brothers championship challenge. Roxas my twin had Axel, Demyx, and Zexion over and they were watching Christmas movies.

After spending some time watching movies with Roxas and the gang, Namine and I had gone to the kitchen to make snacks. We didn't get very far because when I was looking for what to make, a bag of flour fell out of the cupboard and covered me. Wiping the flour from my eyes and shaking some off of my head, I turned towards Nam. She had a hand covering her mouth and a twinkle in her eye.

"Only you Sora, could make me want to smile on a day like today." Her voice was warm, and sweet. She came over and began to help me wipe excess flour off my clothes. It was when she ruffled my hair and the flour was falling upon us, that our eyes locked. I first felt her warm breath hit my face, my nose flooded with a minty scent. Her lips melded with mine, so soft and gentle, a small sigh escaped her lips. Before pulling away she brushed our noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

She took my hand and led me out of the kitchen, "Go clean yourself up, I will take care of the floor." I could still hear pain in her voice and I cringed as she nudged me towards the bathroom. I changed and did my best to rid myself of the flour, before returning to find the kitchen clean and empty. I found Namine with everyone else, Cloud and Leon included, watching Mickey's Christmas Carol, my all time favorite Christmas movie!

I took a seat on the floor next to Nam, she placed her head on my shoulder and laced our fingers together.

-----------------------------

P.S. I also don't own the lyrics to Disturbia- Rihanna


	2. There Are Oreos in My Pantry!

So blah blah blah I don't own the stuff I talk about, Lazyboys, Oreos, all have their respected owners. And I am sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to update soon. Thanks for the reveiws, keep them coming!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rolled over, and ultimately off of the couch. Whatever, I pulled my blankets closer and fell back asleep on the floor. I dreamt of wearing a giant cheese wedge hat all day, which made my neck hurt, my neck hurts. With a groan mumbling to no one in particular, "Why am I sleeping on the floor?"

The reply I received was soft-spoken, "You were sleeping on the couch, because I was sleeping in your bed." I turned to the source of the noise and saw Namine in one of the Lazyboys. I managed to grown out in acknowledgement, "Oh right, did you sleep okay?" She looked towards me softly and said, "I am guessing about as well as you did." My head thumped to the floor, "Sorry."

"Do you need me to take you home, so you can shower or whatever?" I was speaking to the floor, hoping she could hear me. "Nope, Merlin dropped off a bag for me when he went to town this morning, I showered already." Her voice was very soft and it was hard to stay awake, but I managed to. "What about breakfast, can I make you something?" I turned towards her again, but made no move to get up.

There was a silent pause before she answered me. "I am not hungry really, I don't mind sitting here watching you sleep for another hour." I glanced up to see her watching me, a slightly amused look on her face. "Okay then, ten more minutes and I'll be up, I have something to show you today." I watched her settle further into the Lazyboy, before allowing my head to thump to the floor again.

"I don't know if it will help any, but the other day I found a place in Destiny Islands you may not have painted before." I told Namine as we left the living room. "It's worth a try, I will get my stuff ready while you go shower." She laced our fingers together as we made our way upstairs. I grabbed some clothes and was turning into the bathroom, "I will make us some sandwiches for lunch, and you might want to bring something to entertain yourself." I nodded before closing the door.

I went to the kitchen where I expected Namine to be. All I found was her bag packed sitting on the counter. "Nam?" I called out. She came out of the pantry with a sandwich bag filled with Oreos. "We have sandwich bags? That's insane, I didn't know we had Oreos." She just shook her head and we left.

I watched in agony as a fish gobbled up Mario yet again, I have never been very good at video games… "What kind of sandwich did you make for me Nam?" Her eyes didn't wander and she whispered as though she could scare this vision away. "Turkey and cheese." Sweet! I wandered around until I found her bag and a delicious sandwich. "Do you want yours now to?" I inquired in her direction. Again whispering, "Not yet, I will be done in just a few minutes."

I was half asleep, leaning against a tree when Namine showed up with the Oreos I had forgotten about. I was half through licking the center out of my second one when I realized Namine was watching me. I quickly finished it before turning to her with a, "What's up?" She replied with a shrug of her shoulders turning to lean against me. It was only a few minutes before I realized she had fallen asleep. And I guess I did too because it was dark when I awoke. I took in the sight of Namine by my side, before gently wakening her.


End file.
